


You're My One And Only Home

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Marks a tease even when hes sick, Sickfic, Suggestive Themes, gender neutral reader, idk - Freeform, setting food on fire, soup making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Mark comes home sick one day, and you try to take care of him. You're not that great at it. Mark's ok with that though.





	

You heard the front door slam, and looked up from your textbook excitedly. Mark was home!

“Marky, is that you?” you called out. He finally was going to have some time off and you couldn’t wait to go cheesy, couply things with him 24/7.

A loud sneeze accompanied by a dry hacking cough came as a response to your question. You got up and ran to your front door to see your poor boyfriend wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve and looking absolutely miserable.

“Oh no! Are you ok?” You asked anxiously.

“I’m fine, I have a really bad head cold. I’m so sorry, I know you were looking forward to going out.” Said Mark quietly.

You gathered him into a backbreaking hug.

“Nothing to be sorry about. I know those meanies overwork you. It’s natural to get sick when you finally get time off.” You said soothingly.

Mark let out a pathetic sounding cough in response. You tugged his jacket off and shoved him towards the bathroom.

“Go take a shower mister.” You prodded. Despite his illness, a mischievous gleam appeared in Mark’s eyes.

“Why don’t you join me.” He said, his voice suddenly going deeper as he pulled you closer. You detached yourself from him.

“Not gonna happen. I’m going to make soup. Never fear Markiepooh, I have the weekend off, and I will be taking care of you!” You said gleefully.

“Oh geez, you don’t have to do that.” Said Mark looking alarmed.

“Aww c’mon, I never get to take care of you because you’re never around. Let me be a good helper!” You pleaded.

“You’re completely helpless. You can barely take care of yourself, let alone me.” Mark scoffed.

“You’re helpless too, let me try at least.” You whined. A surprise coughing fit prevented Mark from declining your offer, so you took the opportunity to push him towards the bathroom again.

“Anyways, take a nice, hot shower. Don’t hurry back now.” You said cheerfully.  
Mark sighed, but did as he was told. You watched fondly as he shuffled away. You sneaked a peek at the expanse of his shoulders as he removed his shirt, before he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Dang.

Ok, he was pretty hot and you hadn’t seen him in awhile. “Maybe I should take him up on that shower offer.” You thought before you shook your head to clear it.

“No! I’m here to make soup!” You told yourself before you went to the kitchen. You thought about just opening a can of soup and heating it up, but decided against it.

“That’s cheating.” You said quietly.

You pulled out the ingredients for chicken noodle soup and started chopping up celery, onions, and carrots.

“This isn’t so hard.” You thought happily. You put some water and broth in a pot, and set it on the stove. “Wow, I think this is the first time I’ve turned that thing on.” You whistled. You and Mark preferred take out.

You finished chopping the veggies and brought the cutting board carefully over to the stove. As you were pouring the vegetables into the pot, a siren outside of your apartment started blaring and startled you. Your hands shook and half the carrots spilled off of the cutting board and under the pot, right into the open gas flame!

Almost immediately, large flames sprang up, covering the entire pot of broth. You panicked and started screaming as the smoke alarm went off. You didn’t know what to do, and just stared at the small fire on your stove in horror.

“WHAT THE FUCK, GET AWAY FROM THERE!”

Mark ran into the kitchen, a towel was wrapped loosely around his waist, his wet hair dripped on the floor. He grabbed your frozen form by the shoulders and moved you away from the stove. Quick as lightening, he turned the stove top off, grabbed a dishcloth, and threw it over the flames, extinguishing them in the process. Crisis safely averted, he turned around slowly.

“Are you all right?” He asked in concern, it seemed as if the shower had revived him a little.

“I’m fine, how the heck did you know what to do?” You said a little hysterically.

“You don’t want to know how many fires we’ve set in the dorm.” Said Mark sheepishly.

“Well I guess you’re not as helpless as I thought, although I seem to be.” You said dejectedly. “You’re soup is ruined, I’m sorry Mark I just wanted to take care of you.” You wailed. Mark smiled; you were just so cute he couldn’t help it. He hiked up his towel, as it had started to slip a little, and then pulled you into his chest, ignoring your muffled protests.

“You want to know something?” Mark said into your hair.

“What?” You replied.

“I don’t even like soup, let’s order pizza.” He grinned.

“Oh my God, will you stop being so great all the time, and could you please put some clothes on already? I get it, you’ve been working out!” You said in exasperation, as you picked up the phone to dial Domino’s number. Mark laughed, and kissed your forehead.

“Oh all right, I’ll put clothes on, try not to burn down the place while I’m gone.” He said, rolling his eyes.

You pushed him away.

“Hello, this is Domino’s how can I help you?” The employee asked on the other line. You didn’t answer, because at that moment Mark let the towel drop, turning back around to wink at you.

“Will you get out of here, I thought you were sick!” You hollered, once you had put your eyeballs back in your head.

“Yeah, I’m burning up I think I have a fever.” Said Mark winking again.

You threw the phone at Mark, as the confused domino’s employee yelled “HELLO, ARE YOU THERE?” on the other end.

Mark dodged the phone, and ran back into the bathroom laughing loudly. You sighed heavily, than smiled to yourself. Ok, maybe you were both helpless, but at least you could be useless together. It was going to be a great weekend off, filled with plenty of take out!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mark the 
> 
> I hope somebody enjoyed this lmao if you want to find me on Twitter: @OhMyStressTT_TT


End file.
